Annoying Orange Vs Winnie The Pooh
by MiscellaneousSoup
Summary: Yeah...Annoying Orange is a guilty pleasure for me. Inspiration struck me! Winnie the Pooh is adorable. Orange is deplorable. The twain shall meet...


**A/N: I'll be honest. This is the riskiest story I've ever done. I've never written anything for either Winnie The Pooh or the Annoying Orange. Also, a crossover of this nature may invite complaints of 'crack/not funny.' Not the good kind of crack, but the stupid kind. Still, I had this idea while reading about Winnie the Pooh in the Tropes Pantheon and I want to write it. Enjoy! I don't own anything. Final note: Orange's dialogue is meant to sound as bad as possible, because, as far as I know, that's in character for the little serial killer.**

Annoying Orange Vs. Winnie The Pooh

Animated by MiscellaneousSoup

Directed by MiscellaneousSoup

Written by MiscellaneousSoup

Produced by MiscellaneousSoup

Winnie The Pooh voiced by Jim Cummings

Annoying Orange voiced by DaneBoe

_Setting: A kitchen. Time: Unknown. Season: Unknown._

"Knife!" As soon as the Orange said the word, a sharpened knife splattered the blueberry, horrifying the other residents of the kitchen. Would they ever be free of the mass-murdering fruit?

As a matter of fact, yes! A mystical portal, green in the middle, but speckled with red and blue along the sides, randomly appeared and teleported the Orange away. The food cheered! The Internet was safe!

_Setting: The Hundred Acre Wood. Time: Late afternoon. Season: The breezy air of Spring._

Winnie the Pooh cheerfully ambled along the road, searching for his dear friend, Christopher Robin. As he reached Robin's house, he noticed a note that was pinned to the door.

_Dear Winnie The Pooh,_

_I have to take a short trip today, but I'll be back by supper-time. I left a small pot of honey in the kitchen for you. If you look under the mat, there is a key._

_Your friend,_

_Christopher Robin._

Winnie smiled with utter delight. He carefully picked up the key, opened the door, and hungrily barreled towards the sweet, sensational honey pot. Gleefully, he stuck one paw into the pot and proceeded to lick the honey off, contentedly.

Nearby, a small portal glistened and popped. Orange fell onto the counter, grimacing. "Whoa! That was a trip! HAHAHAHA! Where am I?" He noticed Winnie the Pooh, happily eating his honey. The cuddly bear appeared not to have noticed the intruder, focusing solely on his beloved family.

Orange frowned. "Hey!" Winnie the Pooh did nothing. "HEY! Hey, bear!" Winnie the Pooh still did nothing. "Hey, bear! HEY!"

Winnie the Pooh looked up from his honey. "Eh? Hello? Who's there? I hope you're not a Heffalump or a Woozle!"

"No! I'm over here! HERE!" Orange spit a seed at the wall.

Winnie finally noticed the strange creature on Christopher Robin's counter. "Oh, hullo. I'm Winnie the Pooh. How are you?"

Orange grinned. "I'm an orange."

Winnie smiled. "Nice to meet you, new friend. "

He went back to his honey. Unfortunately, Orange spat a seed at the pot, shattering it and spilling the honey all over the floor.

"Oh, bother." Winnie clambered to his feet. "Excuse me. I have to find some new honey. Maybe Rabbit can help me clean the floor."

Orange grumbled. "NO! Pay attention to me! Pooh! HEY, Pooh! You ever find yourself in a toilet? HAHAHAHA!"

Fortunately, Winnie had already left the house. By the time he came back, wielding a new honey pot and one of Rabbit's washcloths, Orange was sleeping. Sadly, the sound of Winnie's footfalls woke him up. Orange promptly spit some seeds at the washcloth.

"Hey! HEY, WINNIE! Answer me!"

Winnie waved to Orange. "Hullo, again. Would you mind directing those objects toward the honey stains? I don't want Christopher Robin to be upset with me."

Orange wiggled around. "Nope! I'm too busy singing! LA, LA, LA, NYEEHHH!"

This gave Winnie an idea. "Oh, singing! That will make this work go by much faster! I am Winnie and I like honey! Friends, like honey, are the stuff that makes a bear happy! Golden and wonderful. I have Rabbit and Owl and Gopher and Tig-" The rest of his poem was painfully cut off, because Orange shot a seed at him, splitting one of his seams.

Orange cackled. "Is it Thanksgiving time? I see a lot of STUFFING! HAHAHA!"

Winnie the Pooh inspected the tear on his shoulder. "Oh, bother.. Christopher Robin isn't going to like this. Perhaps I can seal it up with honey."

Orange looked scared. "Hey, Winnie! HEY! Bounce!"

Winnie looked uncomfortable. "I'm sorry, but I don't think that that is a very good idea. It might aggravate my stitches."

Orange tried to point somewhere behind Winnie, despite not having arms. "No! BOUNCE!" Winnie the Pooh followed his gaze, and was delighted to see Tigger in the doorway, who happily bounced into the kitchen.

"Hey, hey, old buddy, old pal!" Tigger slipped slightly on the honey. "Whoa! I've said it before, and I'll say it again! Tiggers don't like honey! Extract of malt, though, I love! Who's your friend?"

Winnie the Pooh nodded at Orange. "That's an oran. He's my new friend."

Orange fumed. "NO! It's Orange, not oran!"

Tigger scooped up Orange. "Hey, buddy! Wanna go bouncing?" Before Orange could protest, Tigger happily started bouncing into the forest, pointing out the objects.

"See, buddy, that's B'loon! There's Kanga's house! There's Rabbit! Oops!" Tigger still had some honey stuck to his feet, causing his balance to be slightly off. He tripped, causing Orange to fly into the air. 

"Aaaahh! HELP! HELP! You'll believe a fruit can fly! HAHAHA!" He nearly landed inside of a giant pit, but crashed into a pile of miscellaneous gadgets.

Whistling merrily, Gopher popped out of the hole. "Oh, hey! I didn't realize I accidentally took of of them wind-up thingamajigs."

"I'm not a thinama-whatever! I'm an Orange!" Orange spat a seed at Gopher, causing him to fall down the hole.

"NOT AGAAAAAIIIIIIIINNNNNNNnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn…" A soft plunk could be heard.

Tigger came bouncing back up. "Hey, buddy! I thought I lost you! Let's- oops!" For the final time that day, the honey residue tripped him up. He fell on the ground, causing Orange to fly up into the air and fall into a bee's hive. The bees, angered by yet another interruption, immediately swarmed him.

Gopher popped back up, holding a bomb. "Stand back, Tigger!" He shoved the bomb inside of the bee's hive and detonated.

Many hours later, Christopher Robin came home to find the whole gang clustered around his house. "Hello, everyone! Did anything interesting happen?"

Pooh gave Christopher Robin a hug. "We made a new friend, but he disappeared. There's a bit of a mess in your house, I'm afraid."

Christopher Robin ruffled Pooh's fur. "Oh, Winnie! Let's all have some honey!" They all cheered, with the exception of Tigger, who hated honey and Rabbit, who was poking at a bit of peel on the ground. With a shrug, he went to join the others. It was probably nothing.

**THE END**

**A/N: I tried my best. Orange is dead and I tried to have everyone in character. Have an excellent day, and read and review, if you please!**


End file.
